An improved seal arrangement is used in one or more components of a press assembly.
Known metal working press assemblies may have cushion assemblies to provide forces which oppose movement of one or more components of the press assemblies during operation of the press assemblies. A cushion assembly may be connected with work holding members, die members, and/or other components of a press assembly. During operation of a press assembly, a cushion assembly is exposed to dirt, metal chips and other contaminants in the environment in which the press assembly operates. To prevent these contaminants from entering the cushion assembly, dirt or contaminant seals may be provided between a piston rod and cylinder of the cushion assembly in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,411 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,227.
Since a piston rod may be subject to sideward forces during operation of a press assembly, seals have been constructed to accommodate tilting and/or sideward movement of the piston rod. To accommodate tilting and/or sideward movement of a piston rod, seal assemblies have been constructed and mounted in such a manner as to enable them to shift sideways, relative to a cylinder, with the piston rod. Known dirt seal assemblies have been constructed so as to block movement of dirt or contaminants into a cylinder. However, these known dirt seal assemblies are not intended for use with relatively high fluid pressures.